


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by Ieatmyfeelings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieatmyfeelings/pseuds/Ieatmyfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a crush on a certain professor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is another one shot I wrote YEARS ago, it is also posted on ff.net under the same penname. Also, for this one shot and any of the one shots I write that are inspired by a song, it is best to listen to that song while reading, it sets the mood. Enjoy
> 
> Inspired by Don't Stand So Close to Me by the Police

                  " _Young teacher"_

He sits there grading papers in front of his 6th year class. He looks up, he sees her adding the mandrake root at the perfect time and stirring her potion counter clockwise making it take on the exact shade of purple it should have once completed. _She may be a Griffindore but she knows her potion_ he thinks smugly. He watches her put her potion into a vial, then quickly turns his attention back to the papers he's grading so as not to be caught staring.

" _The subject of school girl fantasy, she wants him so badly"_

She feels his eyes boring into her as she finishes her potion. Those eyes! Those intense onyx eyes, the very eyes that pierce her heart and soul causing these unfamiliar feelings to rise to the surface. She bottles her potion quickly feeling his eyes following her every movement.

" _Inside her there's longing"_

She takes a deep breath before attempting to stand up, not sure she can. His constant staring has gotten her so riled up with desire she is afraid if she tries to stand her legs will give out. After one more deep breath she stands and looks to the desk at the front of the room, to find those eyes no longer on her. She begins walking to the desk.

" _This girls an open page, book marking-she's so close now this girl is half his age"_

At hearing her footsteps approaching his desk his eyes snap up from the first years essay he is marking. Their eyes meet for a brief moment but that's all it takes for his breath to be caught in his throat. She gasps and looses grip on her potion, the vial tumbles to the floor. "Idiot girl!" he hisses out of frustration.

"I-I'm so sorry professor!" she stammers as she banishes the ruined potion and broken glass with a wave of her wand.

"Detention with Mr. Filtch at 8 o-clock Ms Granger, now bring me another vial of your acne potion and we will test it on Mr. Longbottom" he sneers to hide the fact that her distress was affecting him.

"Sir, that was my last vial" she mutters her cheeks tinting red.

Merlin! Did she have to be so desirable! That blush! What he could do to make that blush appear on her face! He struggles to keep the longing off his face "Well then follow me Ms. Granger and we shall find you more vials. The rest of you dunderheads if I come back and find one potion ruined you all will be writing a 4 foot essay on why I should not have to baby sit you all to have you complete a competent potion!" He hisses at the class taking out some of the frustration he's feeling.

" _Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me"_

He stalks off into one of the store rooms just off the main class room. She follows closely hardly able to control her breathing as her desire for this unapproachable man increases.

He approaches the back wall of the store room where all the vials are kept. He stops in front of the massive shelves. He stands there looking for the right size vial when he feels her breath on his neck. "Ms. Granger, don't stand" he breaths out reigning in his lust.

"Sir?"

He turns around to face her, to find their chests only centimetres apart and her big brown eyes staring up at him, desire plain to see in them. "Don't stand so" clearing his throat uncomfortably "don't stand so close to me" he growls trying to sound like the snarky war hardened spy he is.

She smiles softly a touch of pink colouring her cheeks as she realises just how close they were. "But professor, this store room is small where else am I suppose to stand" she asks slyly, her soft smile turning into a seductive smirk.

The blush again! Was this little chit trying to undo his control! Does she know what this game is that she's playing! He swallows thickly, "Over there Granger, just not here!"

"Sir, over there is occupied by crates" she giggles moving closer, reaching out and picking a piece of lint off his robes.

" _Temptation, frustration"_

His breathing stops but his mind whirls! Merlin how he wants to grab her and pull her soft warm body to his and show her how much he wants her right now. But the small rational part of his mind that is still functioning reminds him that he is her teacher and twice her age!

She reaches out again and this time runs her hand up his chest to the collar of his robes. Being in such a small area with him has her confidence flaring, causing her to be bolder then she would ever dare before. She steps a little closer and stands on her tip toes pressing her lips to his softly.

" _It's no use" "He starts to shake"_

He struggles to keep from returning the kiss. It's so tempting, her lips so soft, she is so willing. He takes a shaky breath and finds his nose assaulted with the smell of her shampoo. He begins to loose it his hands start shaking his lips start moving with hers. He suddenly pulls back and grabs her by her arms pushing her away. "I said don't stand so close to me!" he growls before storming back into the class room leaving her to compose her self.

" _Don't stand so close to me"_


End file.
